Aria
by candyandfanfics
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft don't agree on much. However, when it comes to their sister... Another story on Mycroft and Sherlocks sister. Not sure if I've posted this story already before. If I have, oh well. Enjoy anyways. T cause I'm paranoid. One-shot maybe two-shot


**Alright! Haven't posted anything in awhile as I've had school kicking my little ass. I'm taking summer school as well, so I can't even post anything. So anyways, hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

Mycroft and Sherlock could get along on few things, but when it came their baby sister they agreed. She was the one person who could control them, and the one person who could match wits with Sherlock. She was a Holmes through and through.  
She had brown wavy hair, with sharp green eyes. She was around 5' 6" and stood rather short next to her brothers, but she never let that stop her. She had a glare that could make a grown man cry for mama, and she was skilled in every martial art and fluent in too many languages to count. Not to mention, she still had people skills unlike Mycroft and Sherlock.  
Her name is Aria Silvia Holmes, the youngest Holmes.  
But how does she come into our story? Well, our story starts when John first officially met Mycroft.

"Oh, please," Sherlock retorted back," It was always you who stressed Mommy, Mycroft."  
"Mommy?!" John exclaimed.  
"Actually, boys," a voice said, completely ignoring John," I would have to take the cake for stressing mother dearest out the most."  
Sherlock and Mycroft winced ever so slightly at the new voice while John whirled around to find the owner. His eyes came to rest on a feminine figure that was almost feline. Her eyes were were a sharp green color just Mycroft and Sherlock's, with wavy brown, waist length hair. She was muscled, and when John looked at her, his first thought was a cat as she casually leaned against a Ducati motorcycle dressed in skin tight leather pants, a leather jacket over a light blue tank top. She stood in six inch heels as a devilish smirk played across her delicate face. She calmly stood from her position and walked forward to the Holmes boys.  
"After all," she continued," I am a girl."  
"Great the other sibling I have watch over for mommy's sake," Mycroft muttered.  
The girl scowled at Mycroft," Well at least I didn't abduct John just to bloody speak with the poor man!" she exclaimed , but calmed down as she turned to said man," Aria Holmes, pleased to meet you. Do forgive my brother's. I try to teach them people skills, but they never listen."  
John shook her outstretched hand politely," Pleased to meet you Miss Holmes. I'm just glad you didn't use Mycroft's method of introducing himself."  
She smiled kindly," I've been told that. And don't leave my other brother, he's in need of someone else there that's not me."  
John chuckled," I can believe that," he said as Sherlock sputtered indignantly at his younger sisters words.  
She gave off a musical sound that took John a minute too realize was actually the girls laugh.  
"Oh shush Sherlock. At least I didn't start talking about that one time when I came to meet your friend and I said-" he slapped a hand over her mouth muffling the rest of her words as his eyes were wide and face pale.  
"Please forgive my dear sister," he said as calmly as he could manage," She just doesn't know when to shut up-OW!" he shouted as he pulled his hand away from her mouth.  
She smirked at the sight of him glaring at her clutching his hand," You bit me!" he shouted, slightly indignantly.  
Her smirk only grew," Yep."  
He continue to glare at her as he shook out his hand as if to shake out the pain.  
Mycroft coughed awkwardly," May I ask you, sister dear, exactly what your doing here?"  
She flipped her hair behind her ear and gave him a look of 'Seriously? That's what you ask me?'  
"I came all this way to see my brothers and meet John Hamish Watson, Sherlock's newest and only friend, and that's what you ask me?" she raised a delicate eyebrow.  
Mycroft simply just continued to look at her questioningly.  
She sighed," You know, some games you just shouldn't play, Mycroft. And this is one of them," she looked at Sherlock her tone now serious," The boards been set brothers, and the games begun. You may not realize it now, but soon you will."  
And just like that her tone changed and she was smiling once again.  
" Well, I've made my introduction to Sherlock's new friend. I'd best be off. You don't take down criminal organizations making small talk after all," she swung her leg over her bike as she revved it up," Oh, and Sherlock, do call when you need help, I could be of some use after all. And Mycroft," she sent a dangerous smile towards him," Try to break into my organization again, and Mommy will find out just what happened to her china set last Christmas. That goes to you too Sherlock."  
Mycroft and Sherlock both paled slightly, but before either could utter a word, she took off down the street and faded out of sight.  
"She wouldn't?" Sherlock trailed off.  
"We both know the answer to that," Mycroft said with a slight sigh," And I was actually close this time."  
Sherlock winced," I think thats why she said for us to stay out," he paused," What do you think that was about?"  
"I have no idea," he said with a slight shake of his head," i could never understand her riddles, even when we were kids."  
"Probably why you hated them so much."  
"Probably," he said," Well, good day Sherlock," Mycroft said," John," he nodded curtly before stepping back inside his limo and driving off.  
"So I just met your brother who's your "arch nemesis", and your sister who-"  
"Who is the infamous criminal destroyer of the world. Shes still working on the name, but, that basically sums it up."  
John nodded appreciatively as they feel into a-not-so-completely-awkward-but-awkward-companiable silence.  
"Hungry?" Sherlock asked.  
"Starving. Shall we be off then?" John said.  
And that was the night John met the girl known as Aria Holmes.

**Short little one-shot I made. R&R! I love hearing what I did right, what went wrong, and how I can improve. Flames are welcome if you feel lie flaming me for whatever reason. **

**Anyways, bye! **


End file.
